Change
by Lunna Vega
Summary: Leo (Jack from Kicking it) is a kid with a rough past he has never talk to anyone the only thing he keeps near his heart is a journal but what happens when He meets a boy named Jimmy (JJ from No Ordinary family) this is my first story I hope you guys like its a Gay love story not into it don't read please please review .
1. Light Up the Sky

I can't believe that I would be this happy with someone and yet here I am with someone who change my life completely love is something I never saw for my self

Leo always knew he was different from other people weather it was the way he dressed the music he listened to or his personality. Leo was a kid with a rough past he had lost both of his parents in a car accident when he 7. Ever since then Leo has never been the same he's lost all connection to other people never talked to anyone even to his aunt whom he lived with since then. The only way that Leo could get emotion out was through his journal. Leo had always have had this black journal with two white roses on the cover. His mother had given it to him heed kept it since then. Leo wrote everything he thought in there from his dreams to his nightmares. Since Leo didn't like to talk to anyone he was bullied by many people at school, they would beat him up call him names just to hurt him. Leo's only response to the insults was to run away from the kids and hide and sit down and hug his knees and cry. Leo never liked to get attached to anything because he thought it would all leave him and he would just be left with another whole in his heart.

Leo sat on his bed in his dark room he was writing down a dream he had had the night before. His aunt walked in to his room "Leo honey I brought you some pepperoni pizza." She said in a mellow voice. Leo closed his journal and turned to his aunt. She had his moms honey brown hair and chocolate brown eyes much like his own she was a little curvier than his mother but not by a lot. He couldn't look at her for long without becoming depressed. His aunt handed him the pizza and smiled at him. She thought he was a very good kid he was smart ,polite but he's been through so much. She never tried to bring up conversation more than a good morning or good night she knew he wouldn't talk to anyone. "Leo honey I'm going to go to the store I'll be right back do you need anything?" Leo tore a piece of paper from a school note book he wrote down what he needed and handed it to his aunt. "Okay Honey I'll get you this I'll be back soon." As always when his aunt went out he always gave her a separate piece of paper with the same thing written on it "Please Be Careful" he didn't want to lose her too.

Leo went back to writing in his journal and finished writing about his dream. Leo always wrote down his dreams because he always tried to keep a piece of a moment where he was actually happy. Leo finished writing and grabbed his phone and put some music on the song "Light up the sky" came up it was his favorite song he closed his eyes and imagined how it would be like to live the song. Leo fell asleep listening to this song and had a dream of true beauty. In his dream he was with someone who he couldn't see the face of but he felt a strong connection to that person as if they were real oh how he wished they were and he could feel their warm embrace and feel happy. He was holding their hand and walking in an open field full of stars and the crescent moon shining down on them and Leo was happy. His aunt came back from the store and took the things Leo to his room when she opened the door she noticed he had fallen asleep she smiled and said to herself "How could someone as sweet as him deserve to feel like he does." She covered him with a blanket and felt him to dwell in his dreams.

A single ray of sunlight came in trough Leo's window and hit him on his face and with that he woke up and saw that he had fallen asleep in his clothes and he had left his journal open. He yawned and rubbed his eyes to become fully awake and closed his journal and headed to his bathroom Leo undressed in and walked in the shower and while the hot water soaked his skin he started to think about his dream last night he thought to himself it would have never ended. He remembered how in his dream the person he was with was nice holding his hand hugging him when the stars started to shine brighter than ever and he kissed the person. Leo thought it was wired that he had a dream about kissing someone when he had never kissed someone before. He decided to leave this thought and finished showering. When Leo got out of the shower he went to get dressed the put on his underwear and walked over to his closet and got his usual attire he wore black skate shoes, black skinny jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt. He walked over to his desk and picked up his journal and placed it into his black backpack. He walked down stairs to the kitchen where his aunt was already making him breakfast as usual. "Leo honey would you like coffee or milk?" Leo pointed to the milk and she served him some and he ate the pancakes she made him. "Leo honey did you sleep well last night, I came home from the store and found you asleep did you have a good dream?" Leo nodded to let her know he did and he knew he did it was one of the best dreams he had ever had.

Leo finished his breakfast pick up his backpack and headed for the door "Leo honey I hope you have a good day." She said smiling Leo waved bye back and headed for school. Leo hated school not because he had to learn but because of how people made fun of him. As usual Leo got to school about an hour early not because he needed to but because he likes to look at the stars and the moon at the break of dawn. He would sit in the little field and write in his journal about his thoughts and philosophy's. Leo liked being in the field in the morning he enjoyed being alone with nature he felt safe and happy. Leo notice it was 7:50 he walked to the door of the school and went the long way as always to avoid seeing the people he didn't like. Leo walked in to his first period class and sat at the back of the class as always and got out his phone and put "Light up the Sky" just to remissness about his dream. The bell rang and his teacher Mrs. Elliott walked in with a kid next to her he was a little shorter than Leo and had long brown hair with dark blonde highlights, he had tan skin and green eyes like an aurora. "Everyone this is JImmy he moved here from Colorado, I hope you make him feel welcome JImmy please take a seat next to Leo in the back." Leo didn't really like the fact that Mrs. Elliott sat Jimmy next to him Leo enjoyed being alone in the back where no one could bother him.

Jimmy sat next to Leo and gave him a sheepish hello with his hand Leo did the same and faced forward. "Okay class we are going to start a new project today you guys will have to work with a partner I assign you to." The class groaned and sighed and listened to Mrs. Elliot. "The project will be due in a week you will have to make a presentation on a song you both agree on and on the artist who wrote it and try to learn about each other a little." Leo Hated the fact that he had to work with a partner but he thought it was for a grade and he had to do so. "JImmy since you're new how about you work with Leo on this assignment." Jimmy looked at him as did Leo. "You guys have the rest of the class to start thinking about what you are going to do." Jimmy pulled up and sat next to Leo. "What song would you like to do?" Leo took his note book and wrote down you pick. "Okay I see you don't like to talk and as for the song how about "Light up the Sky"? Have you heard it?" Leo's eyes widen a little and slowly nodded. "Okay then lets listen to it do you have it on your phone or we could look it upon YouTube." Leo got his phone and handed him an ear bud they listen to Leo's favorite song. Leo kept re-living his dream in his mind over and over again he didn't notice that Jimmy had his journal open in his hands. This made Leo furious this guy just got his journal without even asking and was reading it. Leo took his journal out Jimmy's hands and stud up flicked him off and left the class room right when the bell rang. Leo headed toward his next class and he walked with both hands in his pockets Leo wasn't one who got mad he felt betrayed more than mad, why would he just take his journal and read it in front of him. As this thought was in his head he couldn't understand how someone could just blatantly do that. Leo couldn't believe he had to be partners with him for this project. He decided to ask their teacher to change up the pairing or just let him do it himself. He did like the choice Jimmy thought of the song. Leo kept going through the day he really didn't see much of Jimmy he didn't care at all if he did. He walked in to his last period or as he called it hell this was where he was picked on and bullied the most four people would always gang up on him and take him down as much as they could and they didn't give a dam about it. "Hey Leo want some dick you stupid faggot." Said the worst of the four his name was David. He was the jock on campus arrogant and vicious. Leo's eyes began to water and he walked over to the back of the classroom and sat there hoping they would leave him alone but he knew too well that they wouldn't. David came over were Leo was and hit him upside the head causing Leo to hit his head on the book shelf next to him. Leo griped his head and his lip began to quiver as tears began to fall from his eyes streaming like small waterfalls.

"Hey guys look little Leo is crying like a pussy!" everyone laughed at David's comment and this made Leo even more upset and even more scared. "Take a hit princess your so fucking pathetic!" said another one of the four a girl named Leslie. She was the average sank she had long black hair, Red lip stick, and short shorts that showed all he ass."At least im not the one who sleeps with every guy she can." He wanted to say but now more than ever his words wouldn't come out. Leo got up his face now covered in tears he headed for the door when all of a sudden he bumped into someone Leo looked up to see who he had bumped into it was Jimmy Leo Stared into his eyes and he felt his face get warm. Leo walked pass Jimmy and left the class room the Leo never got in trouble for leaving a class when he wanted because the teachers all knew about what had happened to his parents and figured that he must be still hurting having to see his parents die slowly in the hospital wanting to help but not being able to. Leo ran to his secret hiding spot in the school he ran to the courtyard and ran to hide behind the small shed there full of gardening materials. Leo sat on the cool pavement and hugged his knees and began to cry their words cut him like knifes. He touched his head and felt a large bump on the looked at his hand saw some blood on it. "Are you okay Leo?" a voice said as Leo looked up and saw it was Jimmy.

Leo rubbed his eyes to wipe away his tears so that Jimmy wouldn't see them and think he was weak. It was to no avail Jimmy saw how red Leo's eyes were and saw there were still small tears rushing down his cheeks his lower lips still quivering. Jimmy put his hand on Leo's shoulder to calm him down and Leo let him he felt weird he had never had someone other than his aunt touch him but he felt a warm embrace from Jimmy. Jimmy sat down next to Lro looked at him Leo noticed the compassion in Jimmy he didn't know what to think should he accept it or not he thought it over and slowly faced Jimmy. "Are you okay Leo why are you crying?" Leo lowered his face and looked down towards the floor he wanted to trust Jimmy but if he grew attached he might lose him and he didn't want to feel what he felt the day his parents died it hurt him so much he became mute. " It's okay if you don't want to talk to me I understand I don't know what happened to you for you to be mute but if you ever need anything, anything at all find me your not alone." Leo looked into Jimmys's eyes and saw something he couldn't understand as Leo was deep in thought Jimmy placed his hand on Leo's head where he was bleeding from. "Leo your bleeding we need to go to the nurses office come on!" Jimmy placed his sweater on Leo's head to slow down the bleeding. He took Leo to the nurses office and showed the nurse were Leo was bleeding from. Leo was confused this was the very same Jimmy who earlier today took his journal read it and now he was helping him and caring for him for some reason. The school nurse wrapped Leo's head with a bandage and told him to ice it every 2 hours so he would heal she asked him who had done it to him. Before Leo even could have attempted to do anything Jimmy handed him note book and a pencil, Leo wrote down who had hurt him and how it happened. Okay Leo said the school nurse "ill make sure the principal reads this your very lucky to have a friend like him." Leo turned around to see Jimmy standing behind him holding his now bloody sweater in his hands and thought to himself "friend'' could he trust Jimmy enough to make him his friend. "Leo I'm sorry for reading your journal I hope you can forgive me." Leo looked at Jimmy and nodded slowly. Jimmy smiled "So when do you want to start to work on the project Leo?" Leo again wrote in the notebook "How about tonight at my house?" Jimmy read the note and nodded "what time?" Leo wrote down "After school I'll give you a ride home if you'd like." "Okay then after school." they both got their things and head out the door when the final bell rang they head to Leos house which was about 15 minutes away from the school. Leo opened the door and he and Jimmy walked in to the living room they walked up stairs and put their stuff in Leo's room.

They headed down stairs to get a snack when they ran into Leo's aunt "Leo honey what happed to your head are you alright and who is this young man." Hi I'm Jimmy Leo was pushed against a corner of a bookshelf and he got a cut on his head I took him to the nurse said he had to ice it." Oh thank you I'm Leos aunt would you like something are you guys hungry?" "Yes ma'am we were on our way to get a snack right Leo." Leo nodded at his aunt." I think there is still some of that macaroni and cheese Leo made last night". "Leo cooks?" "Oh yes he's very good, he makes delicious food." Jimmy looked over at Leo who was turning red. "Okay ill try some." Leo felt embarrassed that he didn't think his cooking was that good and he didn't think it mattered at all who had made it. Leo and Jimmy walked to the kitchen and he heated up some of his macaroni and cheese and gave some to Jimmy and he got some for himself. After they finished eating they went back to Leo's room to work. "That macaroni and cheese was grate Leo." Leo blushed at the compliment Jimmy gave him. " Let's start the project so its "Light the Sky" right ill look up stuff about Christina Aguilera you can work on the meaning of the song if want." Leo shook his head to agree. They worked independently for about an hour but Leo couldn't stay focused because he kept thinking about Jimmy. He didn't know what it was but he felt something for him but he didn't know what it was.

"Leo why don't you talk?" Jimmy asked and took Leo out of thought. Leo looked at Jimmy and then at the floor his eyes began to water as he remembered what caused his voice to leave him. Jimmy saw that the question hurt Leo and was about to apologize to him when Leo spoke. " It was when I was seven I lost my parents in a car accident I was in the hospital with them while they died." Leo realized that he had spoken and he had left the safety of his mind. He realized that he just stood there and did nothing to safe his parents. This thought broke one of his walls and he began to cry silently. Jimmy couldn't believe that Leo had talked and to see how much it had affected him to speak. "Leo I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.." Before Jimmy could have finished his sentence Leo kissed him passionately on Jimmy's lips. Jimmy was cut off guard but then kissed back. The kiss was now natural for both of them. Leo couldn't understand what he was feeling he had meet Jimmy this morning and now he was having his first kiss with him. Leo was the first one to pull away from the kiss he looked at Jimmy tears still falling down his cheeks and his cheeks blushing. Jimmy looked at Leo and felt something for him he didn't understand why he had thought he was straight then why would he enjoy kissing Leo?

It had been a month since Leo had kissed Jimmy he couldn't stop thinking about him. His lips were soft and smooth as silk Leo and Jimmy have both tried to avoid the subject when it was brought up.

Leo woke up in the middle of the night with a thought that had been in his mind for a long time was Jimmy the one from his dreams or was it in the moment. Leo reached on the nightstand next to his bed for his journal. Leo began to read his thoughts he had written down about Jimmy. He kissed him but did it mean anything? Leo fell asleep again about an hour after waking up. The same ray light hit Leo in his eyes. Leo got up and looked outside his window and looked at the moon in all its beauty. As he went deep into though he wondered if he could just forget about what happened with Jimmy but at the same time he wondered if it happened for a reason. Leo got dressed and left for school. He arrived at the field he grew accustom to going to in the morning. When he arrived there he was surprised to see that someone was already there and they were crying. Leo walked forward toward the figure in the distance slowly to see who it was. Leo couldn't believe his eyes it was Jimmy and he was covered in bruises and bleeding from his lower lip, his eyes red from tears. Leo got up close to him and he put his hand on Jimmy's Shoulder. Jimmy flinched at the touch of someone else he saw it was Leo he was so scared he thought Leo was going to hit him. Leo sat next to Jimmy and put his arm around him and hugged him tightly Jimmy berried his face into Leo's chest and cried even louder. Leo saw that Jimmy couldn't stop crying and he became worried after Jimmy calmed down a little Leo asked him what was wrong. Leo new the only person he could actually talk to was Jimmy. "Leo this guy went into my room last night threw my window and kidnapped me and took me to the woods in n the park next to my house." "What did he do to you?" Jimmy's face became hard and he spoke "He raped me, He raped me Leo I didn't know what to do every time I tried to fight him he would hit me when he stopped he told me never to tell anyone and I ran here to the school after that Leo please don't leave me alone!" Jimmy berried his face deeper into Leo's chest again crying louder than before and he hugged Leo with all his might. Leo eyes began to water how could someone hurt Jimmy like that he held Jimmy tight and kissed him on his forehead. "Don't worry Jimmy I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Leo sat there holding Jimmy in his arms Leo took Jimmy to his house and clean his cuts and bruises, he carried Jimmy up stairs to his room and laid Jimmy down on his bed, he told Jimmy he had to rest and that later they were going to file a police report. As Leo left his room Jimmy said something that made him stop. "Leo please don't leave me alone stay with me." Leo turned around and walked towards Jimmy he looked down at his best friend laying in his bed beaten and bruised. He sat on the floor next to him and stayed there. "Leo could you lay next to me please if you don't want to I'm okay." Leo stood up and got under the covers of his bed and laid next to Jimmy who hugged him tightly. "Leo please protect me." Leo didn't put too much thought into his dissention he hugged Jimmy and whispered in his ear. "I'll never let anyone ever hurt you as long as I'm with you you'll be safe." Jimmy fell asleep in Leo's arms and Leo thought to himself after all these years of being scared, bullied and made fun of he was now going to protect someone he made a promise to himself and Jimmy. I don't care what I have to do I will be by your side no matter what. Leo fell asleep hugging Jimmy while he slept.

Leo woke up to Jimmy's screaming and crying he figured that he had a bad dream. Jimmy was panting and crying histeractly. Leo tried to calm him down but to no avail he could never understand what Jimmy felt. Leo took Jimmy in his arms and hugged him until he stopped crying. Jimmy was sweating and his clothes were full of blood and dirt. Leo took Jimmy to the bath room and told him to take a shower and he gave him some of his clothes to wear after words. While Jimmy took a shower Leo decided to write in his journal about what had happened today. He thought that if he were to protect him he wouldn't leave his side. Jimmy came out of the shower with the clothes Leo had given him. "How do you feel?" "My body hurts and I'm so tired I can't sleep I keep having nightmares Leo." "I'm sorry Jimmy my aunt is going to be home in about 3 hour and well go file the report." "Leo I don't want to file the report." Jimmy said this and then faced the floor. "Why not Jimmy someone raped you, you have to tell the police." Jimmy looked up at Leo and tears came down his cheeks and falling of his chin. Leo looked at him with compassion and he wondered what else happened to Jimmy. "Jimmy this wasn't the first time it happened was it." Jimmy looked down to the floor and shook his head. "How long has this been going on for?" Jimmy made his hands into fists and spoke his voice trembling with fear "Since I moved the same guy keeps going to my house almost every night and raping me he told me if I ever told the police he would kill me." "Jimmy it doesn't matter what he said you have to tell the police do that he can't hurt you or anyone else." Leo didn't realize that Jimmy's began to water. Leo knew he had been insensitive. "Jimmy I didn't mean to." "It's okay Leo if you think it's for the best for me to tell the police what happened I will." Leo noticed tears falling from Jimmy's cheeks. Leo was deep in thought when a loud grumble pulled him out of his thoughts. Jimmy felt embarrassed he saw that Leo had heard his stomach growl and he felt weird. "Sounds like someone hungry." Jimmy and Leo both chuckled a little bit at the comment. Leo and Jimmy walked down to the kitchen and ate. They talked about what had happened Leo tried not to put him through much. They sat in the kitchen for about 3 hours talking. Leo's aunt came into the kitchen and noticed that Jimmy had a lot of bruises on him. "Jimmy what happened to you?" "Aunt Michelle we have to go down to the police station." Leos aunt was stunned she hadn't heard Leo speak since he was seven. "Leo honey your talking." "Aunt Michelle that doesn't matter we need to get to the police station as soon as possible." Leo looked at Jimmy how was sitting there quietly he could still notice the bruises and the cut on his lower lip. "Let's go you two."

Leo and Jimmy both sat in the back of Leo's aunts Honda CR-V. Leo kept thinking to himself am I ready to be there for someone or am I pretending to be something I'm not? Leo looked at Jimmy he could tell that he was scared just by looking at him. Leo cared for Jimmy he honestly did but he wasn't sure what his feelings meant. They were only a few minutes away from the police station they could see it in the distance. "Leo I don't think that I can go through with this I'm scared." Leo looked at Jimmy in the eyes and saw he was truly scared Leo knew how hard this must be for him it was like him talking about his mom and dad. "Jimmy don't worry nothing's going to happen to you I promise, I'll be by your side don't worry." Leo smiled at Jimmy how sheepishly smiled back. They arrived at the police station and got out of the car as they were walking Leo noticed that  
Jimmy was still uneasy and he told his aunt to go on ahead. "You ready?" "Im still a little scared Leo." "don't be its going to be okay." Leo extended his hand to Jimmy "I'll be right here." After a short pause Jimmy held Leos hand and they headed onto the police station. Leo thought that the placed reeked of drugs and alcohol. Leo and Jimmy walked up to an open window were a skinny African American woman with long black hair helped them. "Hello boys what brings you here today?" Leo looked at Jimmy whose face was pale and his eye dim. "I have been raped repeatedly by a guy and beaten." The woman's face showed compassion. "I'm so sorry sweetheart I'll a police man you can talk to and a sketch artist I'll go and get you when they're ready."

Leo and Jimmy went to sit down in the corner of the waiting room. Leo was happy for Jimmy but he knew that the most difficult is yet to come. "Leo." "Yeah I know it's a pretty bad timing right now but do you remember when…" "Jimmy come on the police man is here." Jimmy sat there looking at the woman. "Can Leo come in with me please?'' The lady saw that jimmy was holding Leo's hand and understood immediately. "No problem if it will make you feel more comfortable Leo can go in with you." Jimmy smiled at Leo who smiled back and they walked behind the woman to the room were a tall Police officer with blonde hair and mustache was waiting for them. "Hello boys my name is Officer Gonzalez I'm just going to ask you a few questions Jimmy." Leo felt Jimmy's grip tighten he could feel Jimmy's uneasiness."First off how long has the raping been going on by the look on your face this isn't the first time." JImmy looked down and then back to at Officer Gonzalez. "For the last month a guy has been going into my room and raping me." Leo looked at Jimmy he knew Jimmy was trying to be strong, he was happy that Jimmy was doing this. "Do you know who this person is?" "No ser I don't know who it is all I remember is how he looked like." "Okay I'm going to call in the sketch artist in and he'll work with you I just want you to know that you did the right thing we are going to do whatever it takes to make sure that person never hurts you again." The police officer left the room and a skinny white male walked in and he and Jimmy were talking about how the guy looked like. Leo was thinking before they went in to see the detective what was Jimmy going to ask him about. He thought that he might have brought up their kiss. Leo felt a tug and looked up Jimmy and the sketch artists were done. Leo got up and walked with Jimmy and they drove to Leo's house Jimmy was too scared to sleep at his house and so he stayed over at Leo's house. Leo and Jimmy slept together in Leo's bed falling asleep in each other's arms.

Jimmy woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that Leo wasn't next to him he got out of bed and went to look for him. Jimmy found Leo sitting in nothing but a black V-neck and black underwear on the balcony of his room. He could tell that Leo was upset he saw small tears flow from his eyes and he was looking at the moon. Leo looked at the moon and thought about his parents and how much he missed them. He almost forgot that today counts eight years since their death. Ever since then Leo wouldn't talk but know his life changed because of a boy a boy who he barely knew but had feelings for. Jimmy walked slowly towards Leo and sat next to him. Leo turned and saw Jimmy "Why aren't you sleeping Jimmy?" " I woke up and noticed you were gone and I wanted to know if you were okay." "I'm fine Jimmy go back to sleep." "Then why are you crying?" Im not Crying Jimmy said Leo wiping away his tears. "Leo who are you trying to convince me or you? What's wrong I want to know." Leo gave a small grin at Jimmy's determination to know what was wrong with him. "Its nothing I promise, I'm okay." Jimmy pouted and leaned his head on Leo's shoulder and gave him the puppy dog stare. "Come on Leo you know you can trust me." Leo laughed and smiled and figured he wasn't going to let it go until he knew. "Today marks the eighth year since my parents died and I couldn't sleep I needed to be at peace." Jimmy rememberd how Leo got the last time he spoke and how he began to cry. '' Oh wow Leo I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Don't worry about it Jimmy I think I'm finally getting used to speak my mind." Jimmy notice more tears fall down Leo's cheeks. Leo smiled and kept looking at the moon. "Jimmy go back to bed I'll be back in a few minutes." Jimmy walked back and laid in Leo's bed waiting for him. Leo got off the balcony of his room and said softly to himself. "Know if only I could tell you I love you."

Leo woke up and noticed Jimmy wasn't next to him. He got out of bed and went to brush his teeth. When Leo opened the door he saw that Jimmy was coiming out of the shower and he saw him naked. Leo felt more sorry for Jimmy he could now see all the bruises the rapist had done to him. Jimmy quickly covered himself with a towel. "Leo what are you doing in here?" "Jimmy all those bruises are from the guy?" Jimmy look at Leo and his eyes watered. "Yes leo all the bruises you saw are from the guy." Jimmy began to cry. Leo hugged Jimmy and jimmy cried into Leo's chest. Leo held Jimmy in his arms and calmed him down. Leo left jimmy so he could change. Leo Walked out side his room to his balcony. Leo couldn't get the picture out of his head all the bruises on Jimmys body. Jimmy walked out to the balcony an sat next to Leo. "Leo now that theres nothing that can interupt us can we talk about when you kissed me?" Leo looked at Jimmy and smiled and he figured that they were going to have to talk about it anyway. "What about it?" Jimmy's face became red "Well when you kissed me I umm… uhh…" Leo laughed a little at seeing how nervous Jimmy was. "Don't worry Jimmy I wont do it again." Jimmy eyes widened " I didn't mean that i…" "Don't worry Jimmy I understand your straight and I'm not in to you." Those last words hurt leo to say them because he knew he loved being with Jimmy and wanted them to be more than friends. Jimmy felt his heart break he was finally going to aceppt the fact the he like guys and Leo was the guy he liked. Jimmy got up and left the balcony heart broken he wondered if Leo even liked him at all. Leo and Jimmy laid in the bed he shared with Leo and began to cry quiately he knew that If Leo didn't feel the same way he did there was no use of him still being here. Leo sat on hos balcony and wrote in his journal and thought to himself why didn't I just tell him I liked him. Jimmy walked out to the balcony with tears in his eyes. "Leo Im going home." Leo was cought off guard by Jimmys statement. "Why?" "Because Leo I want to go home I don't want to saty here knowing you don't like me." Leo was in total shock Jimmy just told him he liked him. "Jimmy I…" "Don't worry Leo I'll be okay bye." Jimmy turend around and left Leo's room Leo ran after Jimmy he was going to try to convince him to stay. Jimmy got into his dads car and he left Leo was too late. Leo felt crushed he found out Jimmy liked him and he let him go.

Later on that day Leo tried to txt Jimmy but Jimmy wouldn't Txt back, he called but was sent straight to voicemail. Leo became worried was it his fault that Jimmy was upset. "Who I'm I kidding it is my fault I just should have told him I liked him!" Jimmy was at his house in his room on his bed. "Leo I love you." Jimmy began to think about how much had been through with Leo in such a short time. He wished that Leo felt theh same way. Tears filled Jimmy's eyes he began to cry softly not making a sound he knew Leo had tried to reach him but he knew if he was to get over Leo he would have to cut him off. Jimmy fell asleep crying. Leo sat in his balcony and thought to himself. I should go find jimmy and tell him I like him. Leo kept thinking about doing this but he was scared the old thoughts came back to his mind. "If I loose him wil I go back to being the person I used to be." Leo grabed his journal and began to read everything he had written since he had meet Jimmy. Leo got to the page were he had written about his dream. He noticed that Jimmy had things in common with the person in his dream. The warm embrace, the feeling of happiness and the kiss. "I knew that there was something but I didn't want to accept it. Im going to tell him no matter what. Leo head out the door and ran to Jimmy's house.

Jimmy woke up to the feeling of a hand on his mouth. "You sstupid son of a bitch I told you not to tell the police get the fuck up or ill kill you!" Jimmy got out of his and felt the man touch him he moved his hand up and down Jimmy's back. "don't even try to run or ill shot your fucking brains out!" Jimmy felt a gun touch this head. The man tied Jimmy up and carried him to the park like the last time he had raped him. Jimmy tried to struggle but the man didn't care. When they got to the park the man put jimmy down on the floor. He began to kiss Jimmys neck he tore jimmys clothes leaving him naked and started to hit him. Jimmy beganto cry he knew what was coming next he wished someone could help him but he knew that if he made a noise hed die. The man hit jimmy with a branch he had found and jimmy had bruises and cuts with every swing. Jimmy knew that he would die if this didn't stop. "Know come your favorite part you piece of shit,'' Jimmy closed his eyed in pain and he didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

Leo got to Jimmys house and knocked on the door. Jimmys dad answered the door Him and Jimmy had the same color eyes. "Excuse me can I talk to Jimmy." "Your Leo arent you?' "Yes sir." "Thank you so much for helping my son you can come in hes in his room up satirs." "Thank Mr. Bennett." Leo walked to Jimmys room and knocked on the door. "Jimmy its Leo can we talk?'' Leo got nothinjg in response. "Come on Jimmy please I need to tell you something important." Stil no response came Leo's way. Leo became frustriated and opened the saw that jimmy was gone and he saw that the window was open. "Oh no Jimmy!" Leo jumped out of the window and ran to the park next to Jimmys house. "Im coming Jimmy!" Leo got to the Park and ran into the woods. "at this point I don't care what happens to me as long jimmy's okay." Jimmy felt like he was in hell the man was touching his naked body. "Your so soft kid I wish I could just take you and keep you in my basement forever but they'll come looking for you, ha who am I kidding no one cares about you." Jimmy felt even worse no one did care about him if someone did would he be alone right now. Leo was franticly runing through the woods he stopped momentarily and call the nine one one he told the woman that the rapist that was reported a few days ago had the victim again. "I just hope im not too late."

Leo kept running he found shoe tracks and he fallowed them to see if they could lead them to Jimmy. Jimmy was about to enter hell the man droped his pants and began to rape jimmy, Jimmy began to scream in pain he was crying his eyes out. Leo heard yelling and he knew he had to check it out he ran and found Jimmy being raped. Leo lounged at the man and began to punch him repeatedly. The man stabbed Leo in the leg cuasing Leo to scream and fall back clouching his leg. Jimmy was on the floor in pain and saw Leo get stabbed he wished he could help but he couldn't move he was in to much pain. "Lookie here Jimmy aperrently someone does care about you stupid fool after im done with him im coming to try the new product." The man grabbed jimmy and began to rape him again. Leo saw this and he grinneded his teeth as he pulled the knife out of his leg screaming in pain. He cralled over to try to get up he could hear Jimmy scream in pain. Adrenilyn took over Leo he grabbed a rock and smashed it over the mans head and the man fell back blood was running down his face his eyes glazed over he was dead. Leo ran over to Jimmy who was tied up and shaking and crying. He held jimmy in his arms and Jimmy berried his face into Leo's chest. "Its okay Jimmy He wont hurt you anymore its finally over."

It had been two days since Leo saved Jimmy from his rapist who turned out to be David the boy who bullied Leo. Leo had a large bandage covening were he was stabbed he had to use crouches for two weeks. Jimmy got out of the hospital yesterday he was in deep care because of all the bruces and cuts he had gotten. Leo decided now that everything has over he could tell Jimmy how he felt. Leo was getting ready to go to Jimmy's house when he heard his phone ring. "Hello." "Hi Leo its Jimmy." "I know I have caller I.D." "Haha very funny I wanted to know if you wanted to go to that medow in the woods?" "The woods jimmy are you sure?" "Yeah Leo im sure ill meat you there in 10 minutes." "Okay Jimmy im on my way." Leo headed out the door in cruches and noticed the time it was 10 pm he thought nothing of the time he just wanted to see Jimmy.

Leo got to the medow in the woods near were everything happened and saw Jimmy there he had a cast on his arm and bandages all over his body. Leo walked over and sat next to Jimmy. "Its funny isnt it Leo?" "What do you mean?" ''We meat about two mounths ago and already we've been trough so much together." "I know its so werid how much you have changed me." "Thank you Leo you've done so much for me and I wish there were some way to repay you." "Don't Worry about it Jimmy." Leo and jimmy sat looking up at the stars and Leo thought I need to tell him its now or never. "Jimmy." "Yeah Leo." "I Love you." Jimmy was caught off guard of what Leo had just said. "What?" "Leo looked Jimmy in the eyes and said "I love you." Jimmy's eyes watered and he smiled he was so happy. "I love you too Leo." "Jimmy will you be my boyfriend?" jimmy was extatic he hugged Leo. ''Yes Leo ill be your boyfriend a million times yes!" Leo smiled and hugged his boyfriend. Its getting dark jimmy we should go home. Im going with you. They both stood up and looked in to each others eyes they saw the true love they left for each other. Leo leaned in and kiss Jimmy. I finaly found someone I could be with and trust, I can finally be happy. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. "Leo im so happy." "Me too Jimmy." Leo hugged jimmy and whisperd in in his ear "When times are gray ill light your way ill be your shoulder you can lean on me, I love you."

The End


	2. Hurt

Words are like glass they can sustain something for a long time or can break in a minute.

It has been two months since Leo and Jimmy started dating. They spent every day together and would hold hands in school not caring what people thought. Leo was sitting in the field beside his school he was writing in his journal. Leo loved being alone in the field but when he was Jimmy his heart would skip beats and his mind would wonder when he looked into Jimmy's eyes. Leo was sitting in the field looking at the moon when two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who!?" "Is it Lady Gaga?" Jimmy let go of Leo's face and pouted. "Oh it's just my dorky boyfriend." Jimmy smiled when Leo said this he pouched his shoulder. "Loser." "Yeah but I'm your loser." Jimmy smiled and sat next to Leo and laid his head on Leo's shoulder. "What are you writing about Leo?" "Nothing much just of a dream I had last night." "What was it about?" "It's so weird but I was the field were we first kissed and you and I were there but the stars were gone." "Weird but I'm glad you had a dream about me." Leo smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a wink Jimmy laughed then smiled and winked back at Leo. Leo noticed that it was seven he and Jimmy walked together to their first period and sat in the back of the class room like when they first meet. "Alright class today we are going to be start learning about Romeo and Juliet. Can anyone tell me who wrote Romeo and Juliet?" jimmy raised his hand and Mrs. Elliot called on him. "Yes Jimmy." "It was William Shakespeare." "Very good Jimmy and Leo could you tell me what the story is about?" Leo still hadn't gotten used to being called on in school but he answered never the less. "Romeo and Juliet is a story about two people who love each other even though their families hate each other and they do anything to be together." "Very nice Leo I'm glad to see you coming out of your shell." Leo gave affiant smile at the teacher. "Now class I want you all to pick a partner for this project you will have to read and give an oral report about Romeo and Juliet." The class groaned in unison at the thought of yet another project. Leo instantly knew who his partner was going to be. "Hey Jimmy want to be partners on this project?" "Let me think maybe but I need to ask my boyfriend." Leo gave him a fake scowl. "I think he'd be okay with it." "He better be." Jimmy laughed and got a chair and sat next to Leo. "You know what so funny this is how we meet." "Your right except this time we actually talk to each other." Leo and Jimmy were talking until the class ended. "Well I'll see you later Jimmy." "Yeah see you at lunch loser!" Leo laughed as he and Jimmy went their separate ways.

Leo never felt so happy before he couldn't believe that someone could change his life in such a big way. Leo went through his classes like usual getting threw thinking about Jimmy. Leo heard the bell ring and went to the lunch room to meet Jimmy but Jimmy wasn't there. Leo became concerned since the day Jimmy's rapist was finally stopped by Leo Jimmy had been having re-occurring scenes. Leo went to see if Jimmy was in his third period still but he saw that he wasn't there. Leo got even more worried and thought to himself "Were could he be?!" Leo remembered that Jimmy had an episode and he went to were Leo used to go to the quart yard. Leo ran to the quart yard and saw Jimmy hugging his knees and crying. Leo sat next to jimmy and hugged him. "It's okay Jimmy He won't hurt you anymore I'm here." Jimmy knew that David was dead but he never felt safe anymore unless Leo was with him. Leo was what kept him strong his support in everything. Jimmy cried into Leo's chest and held him tight. Leo looked down at jimmy and saw that he was in pain Leo's eyes began to water he hated to see Jimmy when he was like this he felt useless he wished he could help him. "Jimmy please stop crying." "I can't Leo what if he's not dead what if he's still out there waiting to get me again." "Don't worry Jimmy I'll always be by your side." Jimmy looked up at Leo and looked in his eyes he saw them watering and he stopped crying. "Why are you crying Leo?" "I'm not Jimmy." "Don't lie to me Leo." "I just don't like to see you cry it breaks my heart to know I can't help you at all." Jimmy felt comfort that Leo cared for him. "Don't Cry Leo." Jimmy wiped the tears streaming down Leo's cheek. Leo smiled at Jimmy's gesture. Leo looked into jimmy's big green eyes and was taken away from reality. Jimmy looked into Leo's chocolate eyes and melted. They both inched closer about to kiss when they heard a rumble. Leo came back to reality and looked at Jimmy who was blushing. "I see someone's hungry, lets go get some lunch." "Okay." "But you need to stop crying because you look even cuter when you smile." Jimmy blushed and smiled at Leo and nodded as he wiped away his tears. Leo and Jimmy got lunch and sat together outside in the tables of the lunch room. "Leo." "Yeah jimmy." "Since we have been dating have you come out to your aunt?" Leo put down his drink and looked at Jimmy and wished he could say yes but he hadn't. "No Jimmy I'm not going to lie I haven't I just can't find the right moment to tell her." "Have you told your dad?" "No but I was going to last night but I fell asleep before I could." Leo and Jimmy looked at each other with uncertainty. The bell rang and Leo and Jimmy went to their classes.

Jimmy didn't know what to do anymore he hated that the memories of what had happened to him kept coming back. He sat in the back of the class room and decided to take out his sketch pad and draw a purple butterfly. Jimmy had always had a fascination with butterflies he never understood why he just did. He had been working on a butterfly for Leo for the last few days because their three month anniversary was coming up soon and he wanted to give Leo something that he thought was special. Jimmy still remembers how everything went down that day and how Leo saved him. Leo risked his life for him and Jimmy loved him for that. Leo walked to the back of the class room as always and sat there he took out his Journal out and began to write. Leo wrote down when he found Jimmy having his episode. Leo knew that their three month anniversary was coming up soon and Leo decided he would dedicate a song to Jimmy and he had planned a picnic in the meadow were they first kissed. Leo was truly happy being with Jimmy but he wished he could help Jimmy forget about what happened to him. Leo hated to see Jimmy cry it hurt him deeply. Leo decided to leave the thought and closed his journal. Leo headed for his eighth period when he saw Jimmy he was crying. Leo walked over to him and Jimmy stopped when he saw Leo. "What's wrong Jimmy are you remembering?" Jimmy looked into Leo's eyes and wiped his tears to hide how he felt. "Nothing Leo lets go to class." Jimmy walked passed Leo but Leo grabbed Jimmy's arm and stopped him. "Jimmy look at me what's wrong?" "Leo we're going to be late." "I don't care Jimmy what's wrong?" "My dad just kicked me out my house." Leo's eyes widened. "Why?!" "Because I told him I was gay." "So he kicked you out!" "Yeah." "I'm so sorry Jimmy." "Don't be its not your fault I told him I was just hoping he would take it better than that." Leo hugged Jimmy and felt sorry for him he knew that his dad was all he had left in life since Jimmy lost his mom when he was born. "Jimmy you can stay with me." "Leo that's sweet but I couldn't." "Jimmy you're my boyfriend and I want to help you, your staying at my house." "Jimmy looked at Leo and smiled he had a nice boyfriend who cared deeply for him. "Okay but I promise ill find a place to stay ill get a job or something." "Don't worry Jimmy you can stay as long as you want to." Jimmy looked into Leo's eyes and smiled he got lost in the chocolateness of them. Leo looked into Jimmy's green eyes and got lost as well Leo leaned in and kissed Jimmy passionately and Jimmy did as well. Leo broke the kiss when he heard the tardy bell he grabbed Jimmy's hand and ran to their last class.

The last bell rang Leo and Jimmy we're leaving their last period when something made Jimmy stop. Leo turned around and saw Jimmy clutching his head. "Jimmy what's wrong?" Jimmy began to cry and fell down to his knees. "Jimmy, Jimmy please answer me!" Leo got down and hugged Jimmy but Jimmy pushed him away. "Don't touch me please leave me alone!" "Leo now knew that Jimmy was having an episode. "Jimmy it's me Leo clam down he can't hurt you anymore." Jimmy looked up Leo his face covered in tears. "Are you sure?" "I promise he'll never hurt you again." Jimmy finally got back to reality and saw Leo with worry in his eyes. "Leo." "It's okay Jimmy it's just me lets go home and you can take a nap." Leo help Jimmy up and they walked home. Leo and Jimmy walked thru the front door and saw Leo's aunt in the kitchen. "Aunt Michelle I'm home." "Hi Leo hi Jimmy how was your day?" "Good I guess." "How come?" Leo looked at Jimmy and thought about what he was going to say. "umm well we got another project this time on Romeo and Juliet." "Oh I see I thought you like project I mean you and Jimmy make a great team." Leo and Jimmy both smiled. "Well we're going to get to work Aunt Michelle." "Okay Leo I have to go out but here is some money so you two can order pizza or something." "Thanks Aunt Michelle." Leo and Jimmy went up to Leo's room and went to work on their project. "Leo can you work on the information on the story's origin and information on William Shakespeare and ill work on translating the meaning of quotes in the story." "Sure Jimmy." They both worked on their part of their project in dependably as usual. They worked for 5 hours straight. "Jimmy you tired?" Jimmy gave out a faint yawn "no why?" Leo laughed at Jimmy "Let's go to sleep." "Okay I'm going to go change." Jimmy went into the bathroom while Leo changed he just took his pants off and put on a black V-neck shirt and laid in his bed. Jimmy changed in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and noticed he still had most of the scars from that day. Jimmy eyes began to water "If I only could have defended myself Leo wouldn't have gotten stabbed." Jimmy wiped his eyes and put his shirt on. Jimmy walked over to the bed he and Leo would now share. Jimmy got under the covers and hugged Leo. "Leo." "Yeah Jimmy." "Thank you for being here for me when I needed you." "Don't mention it Jimmy you know I would anything for you." Leo rolled over and faced Jimmy and hugged him tightly Jimmy fell asleep in Leo's and Leo fell asleep with Jimmy in his arms.

Jimmy woke up in the middle of the night screaming he felt the sheets they were wet. Leo woke up from Jimmy's screams. "Jimmy what's wrong?" "Leo I'm sorry I had another nightmare wet the bed I'll go and wash them." Leo saw that jimmy felt bad and he was sweating. "It's okay Jimmy ill take of it you go get cleaned up." "Are you sure Leo?" "Yeah just go get cleaned up." Jimmy went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Jimmy began to think that Leo didn't deserve with someone who is just a bother and didn't have the problems he causes him. Jimmy decided he would have to break up with Leo because he deserved better than him. The thought brought Jimmy to tears in the shower. Leo walked into the bathroom to get the air freshener when Jimmy stepped out of the shower. Leo looked away his face red jimmy covered himself with his towel. "Jimmy I'm sorry I thought you weren't done yet." Jimmy was blushing his eyes were red. Leo looked at Jimmy slightly and saws that his eyes were red. "Jimmy we're you crying?" "No I got soap in my eyes." Jimmy rubbed his eye to look like it irritated. Leo got out and Jimmy got dressed but he kept thinking about what he thought about in the shower. Jimmy walked out of the restroom and saw that Leo was asleep on the floor of his room covered with a blanket. Jimmy thought he looked so cute asleep he thought it would be harder to let him go. Jimmy thought to himself "I wish I was someone who disserved to be with you.

Jimmy woke up and saw that Leo wasn't next to him Jimmy thought nothing of this it was usual behavior since Leo would always go out in the break of dawn and look at the moon. Jimmy's heart was heavy because it was the day when he would break up with Leo. Jimmy walked out to the balcony of Leo's room were he found Leo in his underwear and black V-neck shirt. Leo got down from the balcony edge and kissed jimmy on the cheek "Good morning Jimmy." Jimmy blushed and smiled at Leo. "Good morning." Jimmy thought that it would be even more difficult than he thought. "Jimmy come on I want to show you something." Leo grabbed Jimmy's hand and helped jimmy get on the branch next to his balcony and took him to a tree house. Leo opened the door of the tree house and he and Jimmy walked in. "This is my tree house I've had it since I was eight my aunt knew that I like the moon and had it built so I could sleep out here when I wanted to." "it's amazing Leo." "I was planning for us to sleep here tonight. What do you think." Jimmy lowered his head and his eyes began to slightly water but he had to stay strong if he was going to break up with Leo. Jimmy looked up at Leo and spoke as well he could trying to be as gentle as he could. "Leo about us." Leo's eyes widened "What about us?" "I don't think it's working out." Leo was in shock. "Why did I do something wrong?" Jimmy noticed that Leo's eyes began to water. "No I just to see us together." "If its about last night don't worry about it I don't care but please don't leave me." Jimmy knew what he was about to say would hurt him as well as Leo. "You don't understand I don't want to be with you I don't like you!" Jimmy left Leo alone in his tree house and walked away tears falling down his face "I'm sorry."

Leo fell to his knees his worst fear had happened he had gotten attached to Jimmy and he left him. Leo hugged his knees and began to cry. Leo didn't know what to do know he loved Jimmy. Leo walked back to his room and picked up his journal and began to write everything exactly how it went down. Leo couldn't stop crying he felt too betrayed and wished Jimmy was playing a mean joke on him but he knew it was too real. Jimmy got to his house and knocked on the door his dad opened. "Hi dad." "Hi Jimmy." "Dad can I come home?" "Are you still gay?" Jimmy hated doing this. "No dad my ex kissed me and I didn't like it." "Okay then you can come home." Jimmy smiled and walked into his home. "I'm going to my room dad." "Okay jimmy." Jimmy went into his room but felt like he didn't belong there he missed Leo. "Jimmy noticed that it was 10 and he was tired. Jimmy went to sleep thinking about Leo. Leo put his journal down and felt nothing he wished he had never trusted Jimmy.

A single ray of light woke Leo up as always and he went to his bathroom and undressed and got in the shower. Leo let the hot water run down his skin as he thought about Jimmy why would he play him like that. Leo let the thought die and continue showering. Leo walked to the field beside his school and sat there and took out his note book. Leo eyes began to water because for the past three months he and Jimmy would sit here together. Leo walked to his first period and walked to the back of the class room and sat down. Jimmy walked into his first period and saw Leo sitting in the back. Jimmy and Leo made direct eye contact jimmy felt a knot in his throat. Leo eyes began to water again he got up and left the class room Mrs. Elliot took noticed and sighed. Jimmy ran after Leo he didn't want Leo upset. Leo ran to the quart yard and went behind the shed and cough his breath and wiped his tears. Jimmy got to the quart yard and walked behind the shed and found Leo. "Leo can we talk?" Leo looked at Jimmy and felt anger toward him. "We have nothing to talk about." "Please Leo let me explain …" "Explain what that you thought I was an idiot and made me trust you , care about you all so you could just break my heart!" Leo left tears of rage fall down his cheeks and wiped them away. "No Leo I didn't want this to happen." "then why did you break up with me?" Jimmy looked Leo in the eyes and could help get lost in them. "Because Leo you deserve better than me and I don't want you to have to put up with my problems." Leo gave a faint smirk and laughed "really you thought I was that shallow not to want to help you?" "No Leo that's not…." "Well Jimmy don't worry about it I don't care anymore I gave you everything I could and I guess it didn't matter to you, so please leave me alone." Jimmy was crying at Leo words. "Leo please let me explain" Leo gave one last look at Jimmy "Goodbye Jimmy."

Jimmy felt his heart break something he never wanted to experience. Jimmy just fell to his knees and cried he wanted to turn back time and be with Leo once again. Leo ran to the boy's bathroom and locked the door Leo couldn't understand anything anymore all he felt was rage. Leo got out his journal and began to write tear drops fell on the journals paper Leo still kept writing. Jimmy stopped crying and promised himself that he would do anything to be with Leo again.

It had been three months since Leo and Jimmy last spoke to each other Leo had returned to his old self not talking to anyone or anything his journal was his only companion. Leo looked into his journal he saw the dance tickets he had bought for him and Jimmy, he was going to surprise Jimmy with them as an anniversary present. He wondered if he should still go to the dance by himself. "It's been three months I need to cheer up I'm going." Jimmy had become very depressed lately and he had become bulimic and had lost over 60 pounds in the past three months Jimmy was finally over the episodes he hadn't had one in over a month. Jimmy had asked if he could play at the school dance since he had no date he figured he could blow off some steam on stage. Jimmy decided he would practice every day until the day of the dance and make it his best performance ever.

It was the day of the dance and Jimmy was on stage singing party rock anthem when he saw Leo walk in to the school's gym. Jimmy felt a knot in his throat and stopped singing. Leo saw Jimmy on stage and froze did jimmy know that Leo was going to go to the dance. Leo looked at Jimmy and meet eyes with him. "Everyone I'm sorry for stopping I need to get something off my chest." Jimmy looked ay Leo his eyes filled with tears. Jimmy began to sing "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera and locked eyes with Leo and felt his heart stop "If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I miss you since you've been away ooo it dangerous it's so dangerous to try to turn back time." Leo saw the hurt in Jimmy's eyes as his filled with tears. Jimmy wiped his tears opened his mouth. "I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I hurt myself…. By hurting you." Jimmy paused and looked at Leo one last time "I'm sorry." Jimmy ran off stage and left the gym. Leo was in shock at what Jimmy just did and felt tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry too."

Jimmy was running but he didn't know where he was going his eyes were full of tears and his heart was pumping out of his chest. Leo ran outside of the gym to see if Jimmy was still there he was Jimmy running across the parking lot toward a lake across the street. Leo ran after Jimmy hoping he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Jimmy got to the lake and fell to his knees. "God dam it I wish I had never screwed things up!" Leo was getting closer when he saw Jimmy stand up and walk to the end of the lake. Jimmy stared down at the water and took a deep breath jimmy jumped into the lake hoping he would calm down when his belt got stuck to a branch under the water. Leo ran faster to try to stop Jimmy but he was too late. Leo felt adrenalin take his body over he took off his sweater and dove into the lake he found Jimmy under the water he was drowning his eyes were shut Leo swam to him and pulled him out of the water. Jimmy wasn't breathing "No god dam it I won't lose you again!" Leo gave Jimmy mouth to mouth repeatedly until he saw Jimmy's eyes opening. "Leo is that you?" Leo's eyes were full of tears as he looked down at Jimmy "Yeah Jimmy it's me why did you jump into the water?" Jimmy felt tears fall down his cheeks and looked into Leo eyes. "I was upset that I screwed everything up and I had lost you." Leo gave a faint smile at Jimmy "You could never lose me Jimmy." Jimmy smiled and hugged Leo. "I'm sorry Leo I was stupid." "I'm sorry for not letting you explain but why did you think I didn't want to be with you?" "Because I'm not a virgin and I'm not worth anything anymore Leo and I didn't want you to deal with my reoccurring episodes." "Jimmy I don't care if you're a virgin or not I love you and that's all I care about." "Leo you said you love me again." Jimmy smiled and more tears fell down his cheeks. "Who said I stopped?" "What are you saying Leo?" "I'm saying I want us to start over and forget what happened." Jimmy looked at Leo and blushed "I'd like that too." Leo wrapped his jacket around Jimmy and walked him to his house.

Jimmy and Leo got to Jimmy's house and knocked on the door. "Jimmy who is this boy?!" his father said angrily. Jimmy looked at Leo then at his dad "Dad this is my boyfriend and I love him I don't care if you kick me out anymore I'm happy with him." "Mr. Bennett if you kick him out he will stay with me so don't you worry about it." "Well then I hope you two have a good relationship Jimmy you can take your things and go." Jimmy's eyes watered Leo grabbed Jimmy's hand and looked at Jimmy's dad. "I'll be back tomorrow for his things I don't know if my parents would have accepted me but they would never give up on me." Leo walked with Jimmy back to his Aunt's house and sat with him on the couch. "Jimmy stop crying." "Leo I can't my dad doesn't care about me anymore." "It doesn't matter Jimmy I care about you." Jimmy felt his heart slowly become one again. "Come on Jimmy I have something to show you." Leo grabbed Jimmy's hand and they walked up stairs to Leo's balcony. "what did you want to show me?" "were not there yet we still have to get to the tree house." Jimmy and Leo managed to get to the tree house. "The surprise is inside I had set it up for tonight because I thought we would still together after the dance and before we broke up." Leo put his hand on the door and pushed it open Jimmy's eyes widened as he saw what was inside.

Jimmy was at a lost for word the tree house was full of lights and had a cooler in the corner and there was a rose petals all over the floor. "what do you think?" "it's amazing Leo you did this all for us?" "Well not really." Jimmy looked at Leo confused "I did this for you I thought that I could surprise you with a question." "what might that be?" "well I know were only 15 but I can't stand being away from you." Leo walked over to the drawer and got out something. Leo looked at Jimmy and smiled as he got down on one knee. Jimmy's eyes widened and began to water. "Jimmy will you make me the happiest guy alive and say you will marry me?" Jimmy looked Leo in the eyes and couldn't believe what he just said "Are you serious Leo you want to marry me?" "Yeah of course not right know but in a year I'll see you on the other side of the isle I'll be the one in the black tux, so what do you say?" Jimmy smiled wiping away his tears of joy. "I would love to marry you Leo." Leo smiled as he put the engagement ring on his fiancé. "Well Jimmy there's only one thing left to do." "What's that Leo?" "This." Leo leaned in and kissed Jimmy passionately Jimmy kissed back and felt the warmth he felt the first time they kissed. Leo broke the kiss and smiled at Jimmy. "I love you dork." "I love you too loser."

The End


End file.
